


Angel By The Wings

by Firebreathingbitchqueen26



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, F/M, Next Generation, Rowaelin child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebreathingbitchqueen26/pseuds/Firebreathingbitchqueen26
Summary: 18 years after the events of EOS. The next generation is faced with old enemies as a new threat starts to rise. They have to work together in order to destroy it and rally behind a stranger who has a familiar face and may just be the key to Maeve and the Valg's destruction, once and for all. But Maeve won't go down without a fight. They may have won the battle but Maeve will ensure that they loose the war.





	1. Chapter 1

The rain pelted against the walls of the ruins, as cold and unforgiving as the people who had once lived here. The stone walls towered above the tiny camp, the only source of colour in the otherwise grey landscape. For many moths of the year, this ground was covered in snow, but the melt had caused any of that pure white to vanish and be replaced by the frozen turf.  
Despite the pounding rain, all was quiet and still.   
Until a hawk burst through the clouds. Its wings slicked with water, it lets out a cry as it swoops over the ruins of the once large mine. The mass graves, despite the lack of marking, are still visible as Rowan Whitethorn Galanthyius swept over the ruins of Endovier.   
Endovier Salt Mines. The place where his beloved had been imprisoned for a year. The place where they had whipped and degraded her. And now, the place where she had been imprisoned once more. He swept closer and closer to the small camp, imprisoned by the ruins. Two figures were visible, stepping into the pouring rain. He shifted as he reached the ground, feeling the rain suddenly falling onto his head instead of the bird’s wings. Gavriel, shielding his face against the rain, reached out to him in greeting but he stepped around the outstretched hand. Lorcan stood in the entry way to the small tent, his face impassive.  
“Has she awakened?” Rowan glanced behind him, looking to Gavriel for the answers. Gavriel shook his head, moving back towards the safety of the tent.  
“Fenrys?” Another headshake. Rowan stepped past his old commander, taking a moment to relish in the warmth as he shook the water out of his hair. Gavriel, a step behind him, did the same and carefully stepped to the side of the warm tent. It was small, filled with weapons and other essentials strewn along the walls. Tucked in a corner, a single bed roll with a small figure curled up in it. Rowan covered the distance to the bed in two strides, and froze. He remained still, looking at his mate. His Fireheart. Her gold hair had been shorn, her face was paler and there were new scars decorating her thin frame.  
She hadn’t woken up yet. Not since they had found her and Fenrys, abandoned in the ruins of Endovier. Some very small part of him, the part that sounded suspiciously like the queen who had taken his wife, whispered that she might never wake up. He refused to listen to it, but every day she remained asleep, the voice grew a tiny bit stronger. He reached out a hand to brush against his Fireheart’s cheek. What he wouldn’t give to see her laugh and call him buzzard. To see her bright and mocking smile. Those bright Ashryver eyes.  
Looking down at her face, at his hand brushed against her cheek, he felt the ache of her absence even more keenly then when she had first been taken from him. At least, he knew she was safe now, but she could be suffering. Locked in the caverns of her own mind. He was so entranced in his thoughts, that he didn’t register any form of movement until a thin hand covered his open. His eyes met those bright ashryver eyes that he so loved.   
“Fireheart.” He breathed, hardly wanting to move in case he shattered the perfect moment of his wife looking up at him. What if she didn’t remember him? What had Maeve done to her? She took a moment, her throat fluttering, but the she spoke in a hoarse voice.  
“Buzzard.” He could have wept with relief. He almost did but instead he sunk to his knees, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned her head against his and he focused on the scent of her, the familiar feeling it evoked. His Fireheart. His wife. His Mate. But ether was something else. A different scent this time. Something strange, yet oddly familiar that was interwoven with Aelin’s. He released her to look back at her, checking her over for signs of blood, anything that could be causing this odd smell. For a moment, she glances back at him in confusion, and then her eyes grew wide.  
“Lyria.” He recoiled briefly at the sound of the name, why would she mention his deceased love? A love that he now knew to be orchestrated by Maeve but that in no way changed the way he thought of her. He stroked a hand down Aelin’s back, stifling a snarl when he felt her spine stick out under his touch, to calm her from whatever had upset her. But she was having none it. He felt her brush his shoulder as she swung her legs out from under the blanket and lurched forward of the cot. He caught her before she fell, Gavriel and Lorcan moving in to help hold the queen if necessary.  
“Lyria!” Aelin screamed, scrambling to get out of his hold.  
“Fireheart, stop, you’re safe. Everything is fine!” He groaned as he scrambled for purchase on the slippery tent ground. But still she continued to struggle. She broke free, knocking him to the ground and dashed out into the pouring rain.   
“Lyria!” Her screams echoed off the ruins as she glanced around frantically, the rain soaking the thin dress she wore. Rowan bolted into the rain, any dryness he had regained gone in an instant as the rain soaked him to the bone.  
“No, No, No” Aelin sank to her knees, rain pouring all around her as she sobbed. Helpless, Rowan knelt beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Aelin did nothing, sobbing into her hands but leaned into his touch all the same. He sat with her, in the rain, until her sobs eased.  
“Fireheart.” He whispered, barely audible over the rain pounding against the ground. She turned to look at him, her eyes wet from the rain and tears. A fire had been lit within in them, the embers smoldered in her wide blue eyes.   
“We are going to find her and kill her. And we are going to get her back.” She whispered, her voice hoarse. He didn’t speak but the question must have been written on his face, the confusion at her outburst.  
“Lyria. We are going to get her back. Maeve will pay for this.” Her voice shook with emphasis. The confusion must still have been clear as Aelin placed his hand on her stomach. A slow dawning entered his mind.   
“No.” He hissed.  
“No” he repeated, shaking his head, “No.”   
“Lyria is our daughter.” Aelin whispered, eyes filling with tears again. “And that bitch has her.”  
“No.” He could only say as he stared at his wife.   
“No.” Aelin fell against him, her sobs matching his own.  
“We will get her back, Fireheart. I swear to you, we will get her back.” He promised, voice thick.  
“I know.” She whispered. “I know.” And so, they clung to each other, in the pouring rain, in the ruins of Endovier, grieving for their lost daughter.   
Sixteen years later  
The dark queen sat, as ornately as she would upon a throne of gold. Her skirts fell around her in the dark of the dungeon.  
She recognized her surroundings of course, some sort of poetic justice. Whitethorn always was a sentimental fool. He stalked in to the room, with the warrior’s gait that she knew well. Hell, it had been she who had encouraged him to become the warrior. Along with him, members of her fallen court. All turned out to watch her perish, she supposed.   
The queen was the last to enter. Her golden hair had grown back since the last time Maeve had seen the girl, sobbing on a cold dungeon floor. She had heard of her exploits in the past few years, the slaughter of Erawan forces. The closing of the lock, she and the Havilaiard King had done it together, both surviving, but only just.  
Yes, the Queen of Terrasen had become all she had promised that fateful day in Doranelle. Even without the keys, she had become an empress in her own right, content to rule Terrasen but never quite letting the world forget of the power of Aelin Wildfire. All turned out together to watch her die. She supposed she should feel honoured but a dark cloud of malice swum around her.   
They will pay. They will all pay.  
“Last requests, Your Majesty.” The wolf snarled, his eyes wracked with pain. He must have located his brother then, the dark one who had died begging at her feet. She smirked and leaned back in her chair, ignoring the iron biting into her pale skin.   
“I have one.” The Queen stepped forward, her golden hair glinting in the dull light of the room.   
“Where is my daughter you bitch!” She snarled, leaning closer to her. If anything, the smirk painting her face grew even bigger.  
“What an interesting question.” She purred, leaning against the iron chair as if it were a throne. The Queen punched her, the pain a distant echo in her face, overwhelmed by the pain in her chest.  
“Where is Lyria?” Another strike. Her face began to burn but she relaxed against the chair, hiding the pain that racked her body.  
“Lyria is dead.” She snapped, relishing in the pain that flashed on the faces of all the children in front of her. For they were but children compared to her might. Children playing as gods.  
“No.” The queen hissed, recoiling as if Maeve had reached out and slapped her. The look of horror in her eyes, made her heart sing.   
“No.” She repeated, reaching out to her mate behind her. The horror was echoed in Whitethorn’s eyes as he embraced his mate.  
“Years ago. What use did I have for a child that only fought me every move I made?” She threw her head back in laughter. “Oh, but don’t worry, I let Cairn have his fun with her before I gave her mercy. He seemed enjoy that.”   
The queen started forward, murder flickering in her eyes before her mate caught her around the waist. His face, oh she had only seen this kind of pain once before. When he had come to her after Lyria’s death. Now he had lost another child.  
“And you weren’t there to protect this one either.” She let the words pour out of her mouth, knowing full well what they would lead too. This time there was no one to stop the wolf and the rest of her court as they leapt forward to tear out her throat. She shut her eyes, a memory springing to life in her mind.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
“Cairn.” The command echoed from her lips. The throne room lay in shambles around her, the dead body of the wolf sprawled at the foot the dais. The throne was still burring. She stood beside the window, the night breeze brushing through her dark hair.   
“Your majesty.” She turned to see him, her only loyal guard, kneeling at what was left of her throne. She turned back to the window, staring out at the dark woods.  
“I have a request of you.” She murmurs, her voice the only sound amidst the cracking of flames.  
“Name it.” He swore, not moving from his position.   
“In three days time, Aelin Galanthyius and her army will arrive.” Cairn shifted nervously behind her and she stared out at the stars a slight smile curling her pale lips into a smile. “I want you to gather our forces and take them away. Move to a different city, a different state. Somewhere far away from here.”   
“Yes, your majesty.” He murmurs, head still bowed.  
“You are dismissed.” He got to his feet tremulously, looking at her back intently. She could feel his gaze burning through her.   
“What?” She snapped, not quite in the mood for his hesitancy. Today had not quite gone to plan.  
“Will you be accompanying us?” He asked. She turned back to him, back to the ruins of her throne room. It had once been gorgeous. Not quite as ornate as her room in Dornelle but acceptable. “Let me tell you something, Cairn. Aelin will hunt me until the ends of the earth. Wont it be better of us to let her think she’s won?”  
“Your majesty?” Confusion etched its way across his harsh features, his whip still wet with the blood of the wolf.  
“If I could let myself die, she would let you go free.”

“Your majesty!” He snapped forward before he realized who he was in the presence of. Her dark power latched onto him, dragging him to the ground. “You forget yourself.” She spoke in a deadly calm voice, killing calm.   
“I apologize.” He whimpered, locked to the ground by her power. “I just don’t understand.” She released the power, making him slump in relief at the pressure relaxing.  
“Aelin will kill me and leave you alone as long as you vanish with our army. I have one thing I require of you.”  
“Anything.” He gasped, “I’ll do anything for you.” She turned back to the window, her black skirts sweeping over the ground. The sky was black, with no stars to break its shadow. Her kind of night, the eerie stillness that led her spies to be able to report back to her under the cover of perfect darkness. Unfortunately, it had been wasted on this.  
“Kill the girl.” Her voice had gone cold, unable to conceal the rage she felt.  
“What?”  
In irritation, she swept back over to where he was standing. “You don’t need to understand” she crooned, “All you need to do, is find her and kill her and I shall return for you. And we can rule. And you can have Aelin Galanthyius all to yourself.” He nodded, shakily exiting the room.   
She surveyed the broken remnants of her kingdom, a kingdom not one but two Galanthyius had taken from her. Her hands ground into fists as she stared at the scene around her. She brushed her fists down her dress and flinched as they met the wound. The massive wound that extended from her hip, all down her back. It had gone deep, she knew it.   
Deep enough to kill. Aelin would just be hastening the inevitable future. The act of a child throwing a tantrum. Yet it had been enough to catch her off guard. It was no matter though. She would be dead soon  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
The memory fades as they lunge for her throat. The dark queen smiles to herself, thinking of her return. And she would return. More powerful and triumphant than before.   
She was trusting Cairn with this task but she wasn’t worried. A young girl, alone in the world, wouldn’t be hard to find. She shuts her eyes a second before the sword hits her chest, the image of the fragile girl springing to mind. Her back as she ran through the flames of her own making.   
Yes, Lyria Galanthyius was long dead.  
She was never going to allow her new charge to keep that sentimental drivel her mother tried to shove onto her. She had renamed her.   
And you can run, she silently sent to the young girl. You can run and you can hide but you will die.   
Maia Ashryver Whitethorn Galanthyius will die. And as the sword cuts into her throat, the secret smile bursts onto her face.  
Maeve, the Queen of the Valg, Queen of the Fae, Queen of Dornelle, dies with a smile on her face.


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She might wear the smile around her parents and the rest of the world but this girl was a troublemaker at heart. The only ones that Marion didn’t have wrapped around her finger was her mother, Lea’s mother and the Queen.  
>  “Now why can’t I do that?” Lea growls under her breath in irritation.

Chapter 1  
2 years later  
The pine needles, covering the sun dappled ground of the forest, muffled the strides of her horse and the others pacing along beside her.   
If only she could have taken Pisa, she already would have been in Adarlan. Leanna Iva Havilliard Blackbeak sighed in boredom as she resumed her random scanning of the forest. Not that anything interesting would happen, Fenrys was here to make sure of that.  
Just for fun, she shot a glare at the white wolf that prowled along beside her mare.   
He snarled back, the mocking tone clear. The wolf was always good for a quick laugh, especially on this boring journey. Her parents had left Terrasen after the celebration weeks ago but she had been asked to stay behind and leave with Marion and Cal.   
At that thought, she looked behind her to the girl astride the horse behind her. Marion Lochan’s dark eyes were absent as usual, her dark hair swinging across her face like a curtain. Tall for her age, Marion’s dark horse was massive compared to her bay mare.   
At least her horse seemed to have a little fire to him, stomping his foot in agitation at the slow pace. Her mare was irritatingly compliant with the speed.  
“Can we go a little faster?” Any of her patience, not that she had much, had left her as she resumed her glaring at the wolf. A bright flash of light forced her to look to the side as he shifted back into his human form.  
Admittedly he was very handsome, with his long blond hair and dark eyes, part of her wished that he would stay human all the time. At least he would give her something more interesting to look at then the rutting trees.   
“We go the pace I want.” He growled, resuming his irritatingly slow pace along the path.   
“But I’m bored” Whining, she tosses her hair behind her shoulder, and contorts her face into a winning smile. From the look on his face, he is not buying it. With a huff, she returns to braiding her dark hair around her fingers.   
“We could go a little faster, couldn’t we?” Marion had caught up, shooting Fenrys a sweet smile. “Then we could reach an inn and not have to sleep on the ground.” Fenrys softens visibly at Marion’s smile.   
“Alright.” He consents and with a flash of light, shifts back into the wolf. The white wolf shoots forward, his feet thudding against the soft ground. Marion swings her hair away from her face, the sweet smile vanishing being replaced by a devious grin.   
She might wear the smile around her parents and the rest of the world but this girl was a troublemaker at heart. The only ones that Marion didn’t have wrapped around her finger was her mother, Lea’s mother and the Queen.  
“Now why can’t I do that?” Lea growls under her breath in irritation. Marion looks back at Lea, already gathering up her reins to catch up with Fenrys.  
“Because I’m just sweeter then you are Lea.” She laughs, nudging her horse into a canter. Lea growls under her breath, pushing her horse forward to catch up with the other girl.   
“Like rutting hell, you are!” She yells, as her mare begrudgingly shifts into a faster gear. Marion’s laughter echoes through out the woods as the stupid horse finally figures out how to move forward at a fast-enough pace. They easily catch up with Marion astride her stallion.   
“You are not sweeter then me.” Lea gasps for breath, trying not to let her discomfort show. Obviously, Marion sees it.   
“You still hate horses, don’t you?” Marion pulls up her mount, causing Lea’s mare to jolt uncomfortably as she slows down.  
“I don’t hate horses.” She grumbles, glaring down at the bay mare who stands quite comfortably beside the stallion. “They just aren’t as easy to deal with as Pisa.”   
Marion’s laughs at that, continuing along the path. “Only you would find your wyvern easier to deal with then Opie.”  
“Is that the beast’s name?” Lea muses as she glances down at the mare ambling along beneath her.   
“She’s sweet.” Marion defends the horse, stroking her own animal.   
“Whatever. I wish I was with Cal.” Calore Ashryver, the closest thing that Terrasen had to a prince. Why he had been allowed to fly off on his own for the first half of the journey, she had no idea. Maybe it was because he wasn’t the heir to the throne. Still it was unfair.  
“But if you were off with Cal, you wouldn’t get to be with me.” Marion grinned at her, a real smile. Not one of the fake ones that she had perfected for everyone else but one of her real ones. And Lea felt herself compelled by some strong urge to smile back.   
………………………………………………………………………  
“Thank god.” Dramatically throwing herself on the bed, Lea grinned up at her friend as he rolled his eyes in irritation.  
“What, I can’t hate sleeping on the floor?” She challenged him, sitting up on her bed. Marion, braiding her hair, blinks at them both. She was used to their squabbles, as they occurred quite often. It had always been the three of them, throughout all those summers in Terrasen and winter visits in Adarlan. They were the only children of the royals of this continent and had bonded over their status.  
“Why are you such a princess?” He groaned, leaning his thin frame back against the wall. She and Marion were sharing a room and he was sharing with Fenrys. Fenrys was out, probably patrolling or securing the inn or whatever the hell her mother had insisted on before she had permitted her to travel alone.   
Opening her mouth for a vicious retort, she was interrupted by Marion. “Alright, I want to go see Vincichi.” Swinging her legs off the bed, Marion grabs her boots as she stands up, looking at them pointedly. Lea rolls her eyes but consents to Marion’s peacemaking attempts.   
That’s the way it always goes. She and Cal start to fight and Marion interrupts.   
“But Fenrys told us to stay here until he got back.” Cal frowns.   
Marion rolls her eyes and extends her hand out to Lea, “Coming?” Marion’s smile is infectious and Lea takes her warm hand in her own.   
“Let’s go.”   
Cal sighs heavily but follows as they walk out of the room. Lea runs her hand along the peeling wallpaper, making a face at the damp plaster underneath. Her hand is still locked firmly in Marion’s and she glances back over her shoulder at Cal.   
He’s dragging his feet, his brown hair dulled under the dim light seeping out through the one solitary window in the hall. As if sensing her gaze on him, he looks up and meets her blue eyes with his. He had inherited the famous Ashryver eyes.  
That was the only thing that marked him as a Terrasen noble.   
The rest of his features and colouring were all courtesy of his mother. Like Marion. She was almost an exact copy of Aunt Elide but had been gifted with her father’s tall frame and dark and almost unreadable onyx eyes.   
She, unfortunately, may have inherited her father’s hair and eyes but had gained her mother’s terrifying face. Despite the iron nails and teeth, there wasn’t an ounce of humanity etched across her features. People involuntarily shrunk away from her and her mother.   
Marion was the only one who had never flinched away from her.   
Marion whose dark eyes sparkled with excitement. They slid past the almost empty bar, obviously this inn was not a popular choice among any travellers, and out into the dark night. There was no light other then the torches on the front of the inn.   
Tipping her head up to the sky, Lea stared up at the night. There were no stars, no visible moon.  
“The clouds must have covered it all.” Marion echoes her thoughts, glancing around at the dark.   
“Whatever, lets just go and then we can head back into the inn.” Cal looks around nervously.   
“Oh, come on, we are going to see your horse! You could at least be a little happy about it.” Marion teases moving closer to bump her hip against Cal’s. Feeling Marion’s hand slip out of hers, her heart clenches for a moment, mourning the loss of contact.   
“Shove off.” Cal mutters but even he can’t control his smile. Marion’s excitement and happiness is infectious for everybody.   
“Ooh tough guy.” Lea joins in with teasing her brother.   
“What are you going to do?” Marion chimes in, flicking Cal with the end of her braid.   
“Stop it both of you!” Cal’s face twists into a forced scowl, trying to hold back his laughter.   
“Come on, Cal. What are you going to do?” Lea shoves her shoulder against Cal’s, causing him to stumble slightly against her weight.  
“Knock it off.” Cal shoves back against her, knocking her off the thin path. For a moment, her feet slide, and her heart drops out of her chest until Marion seizes her arm, pulling her back on to solid ground.   
“Be more careful!” Cal slung an arm around her shoulders.   
“You pushed me, you ass!” Lea shoves him backwards before running off along the path. Marion caught up with her easily, her laughter echoing through the dark woods. Until it cut off. And was replaced with a single female scream.  
“Marion!” The darkness seemed crushing as Lea halted, desperately wishing her senses were as good as the fae’s.   
“Lea.” Cal’s features barely stood out in the dark, his height the only key identifier.   
“What is going on?” She whispered furiously, trying not to panic.   
“I don’t know, Marion was there and then…” He turns, moving so that she can only see the back of his head framed against the pine trees.   
Reaching out, she grabs a hold of his arm, “Don’t leave. Something’s wrong.” All she can hear is a crushing silence, so strong that it feels like a weight is crushing against her ears. She strained, trying to hear something, anything. But there was nothing. No sign of Marion or the wolf.   
“Ow. Lea. Ow.” Cal’s voice breaks her out of her stupor. Looking down she can see her iron nails embedded in his arm, feel and smell the blood welling up around her nails. Releasing him, she stared off into the dark, straining to see something, anything.  
“Come on.” Brushing past Cal and using the trees to guide her hands, she could feel the slight widening of the path on her feet. They were at the stable, finally. She could see the torch light glimmering up ahead, casting a slight light over the trees.   
“Lea.” Turning to see him, she was struck by how pale he looked in this light. His face was as white as a sheet and he extended his hand towards her. His hand was shaking. Cal never shook.   
“Cal?” Stepping forward, she seizes his hand, focused on how pale it looked next to her tan skin. Why would he be so pale? It wasn’t like he had been sick recently. So focused that she doesn’t even notice when his eyes roll back into his head and he collapse against her.  
He hits the ground before she can stop him. “Cal!” No.  
No. Not Cal.   
This cant be happening. Falling to her knees beside him, she can see the source of the blood, an arrow shaft sticking into his shoulder. Shot from where, she didn’t know.   
“Help!” Her hands scrambled over his shoulder, the blood feeling slippery under her hands. What did she do? Her brain struggled, wracking itself for any information she had gained from Aunt Yrene, anything.   
There was nothing, nothing but a warning not to remove the arrowhead. There was nothing she could do but watch as Cal turned paler and more blood flowed out. Ripping off her top, she shoved it onto his shoulder hopelessly, trying to at least soak up some of the blood.   
“Come on Cal. Come on!” Gritting her teeth, she flinched as blood welled up around the edges of the white linen. She had never ever been in this situation, not alone. Her parents had always been with her when she was in any real danger.   
And now she was alone, without Marion and stuck with a bleeding Cal who very likely could bleed out before she could do anything. She was trapped, trapped by her own incompetence and idiocy. How many times had she laughed at her parents when they had insisted that she learn basic healing? She was meant to be a warrior not a healer.   
And apparently, she wasn’t so good at either one.  
“Come on, Cal.” Resting her head on his back, Lea gulped back a few hot tears. Crying was useless. She wouldn’t cry.   
And sitting like that, she didn’t notice the crack of the twigs. And she definitely didn’t see the blow to the back of her head coming. As she fell into darkness, all she could think was the look on her mother’s face when they told her that her daughter was dead.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do we have a deal?” The female fae hesitated for a minute before reaching out and taking it. “Looks like you’ve got yourself a guide.”

Chapter 2  
The world blurrily swum into focus, aided by the hushed whispers of her name in a voice that she recognized.  
“Lea.”   
It was Marion. But even that fact wasn’t quite enough to get her to relinquish the dream world that still had a hold of her.   
“Lea, open your eyes now!” Marion’s face came into view first, her dark skin easy to make out against the dingy walls. Her arms were being held at an odd position, pressed against the walls. She tried to reach forward to grab Marion’s hand in her own, but froze as a sharp pain in her wrists prevented the movement.  
It was cuffs. That was why Marion’s hands were so awkwardly pinned and why, just realizing now, her own wrists ached. She was tied to the wall. She wanted to ask so many things, but only one really seemed to matter, “Cal?” She groaned, her voice sounding as if she had rubbed her vocal cords raw.   
“Right over there.” Marion jerked her head over to the over corner and Lea let her eyes sweep over the room that currently held them. Chained to the over edge of the wall were and unconscious Cal and Fenrys. The wolf was at least awake but looked awful, his leg bound underneath him was swollen and she could smell the fresh blood from here. Cal looked better. He was still pale but his shoulder was messily bandaged.  
“They didn’t want him to die so they healed him partially.” Marion spat. Lea had never heard so much venom in her friend’s voice before. Right now, the anger in her voice promised a world of pain for whoever had hurt them.  
“Who is they?” Lea tried to lift herself at least partially up, sliding up the wall, only to sink back down. The bloody cuffs prevented any movement.  
“We don’t know. They have at least four fae with them. Maybe more. I was overrun quickly and then they went for you.” The wolf spoke up, his eyes downcast.   
She could almost taste the guilt coming off that statement. Marion must have felt it to as she looked quickly at the warrior.  
“This isn’t your fault,” She commanded, her face a mask of rage. She almost looked like her father when she did that. Lea felt a sudden urge to laugh, comparing Marion and Lorcan was not something that often happened but it was always funny when it did. However, any hilarity was quickly supressed by remembering their current situation.   
“If its anyone’s fault, its mine,” Marion continued, “I wanted to go out. I made it easy for them to get to us.” Fenrys looked up in protest but Lea had had enough.   
“Stop it.” She snapped, pulling at her arms to try to straighten her back to give her a more commanding posture then sitting slumped on the floor like a rag doll.  
“This is unnecessary. I’ll blame both of you once we get out of here but not now.” Turning her head to look at the chains, she let out a curse. Iron. Enough to supress both her raw magic and Fenrys’s powers. And being a witch, utterly useless.   
She couldn’t twist her hand around to get her iron nails to break the chain and it was to far away to even consider biting it. Freeing herself was out of the question so she had to find another way. Looking around the room again, for something, anything to help, she noted the only exit.   
One wide set door, barred, that led to another, presumably to the outside world. They had stripped them all of weapons. She had nothing but nails, teeth and intelligence.   
Fat lot of help those were.   
“Ughh.” A groan emitted as Cal tried to prop himself up. His eyes were blurry from sleep as he blinked around blearily at all of them. The sleep soon cleared as the look on his face turned to horror.  
“What the rutting hell is going on?” he demanded, rattling his chains as he sat up. Of course, he could sit up. Why bother giving the witch room to move in her chains, she thought grumpily.   
“We were taken, we don’t know by who and we don’t know where.” Marion explained hastily, “How’s your arm?”   
“Fine.” He muttered, staring down at the mess of bandages that covered his shoulder. He opened his mouth as if to say something else but was interrupted by the door flying open, the bright light suddenly filling their prison.  
Shutting her eyes against the brightness, Lea could only hear soft murmurs, from their captors and the jingle of keys. When a hand touched her face, she lurched forward in disgust, trying to kick out with her legs. The clanging of her chains remined her how stupid that move was. She was chained down, there was no way to move.  
“This one feisty.” The man cackled. Fae. She could see his pointed ears clearly from where he loomed over her. Fenrys’s growls filled the room as he thrashed against his chains.   
“Leave her. Cairn will be interested in him.” Who? Lea strained to see around the man but he only pushed her shoulder down.   
“Maybe he’ll let me keep this one. Its been a while since we had a witch and she looks like fun to play with” He leered down at her. She couldn’t help the shudder of disgust that ran down her spine at his words but she was more preoccupied with who they were taking. She could hear chains rattling and someone thrashing but everything seemed to be dulled slightly, like they were in a bubble. Wind. That must be the fae’s power and he was dulling the sound so that no one could hear what was going on. The feeling of her lungs burning turned her focus back to the fae in front of her.   
He had a fistful of her hair, she realized dully. And he must be choking the very air out of her lungs. Shaking her head, she twisted, trying to gasp any bit of fresh air that she could.   
“Come on.” The echo of the other mans voice hit her ears, sounding like it was very far away. Air rushed back into her lungs as he released her hair, instead grabbing her face.   
She would have spit on him if she had thought of it but she was too busy breathing in the air that slowly cleared her head. At least she was until he leaned in and kissed her. His mouth was rough against hers and his grasp on her face made it impossible to lose him. Instead, she opened her mouth feeling his tongue creep in. A brief flash of disgust, release iron teeth and… Blood filled her mouth as he jerked away, the stump of his tongue briefly visible. Triumph flowed through her as she spat out the tip of his tongue. Her iron teeth had cut through the muscle like butter.   
“You bitch.” His fae blood already healing him, but not replacing the tip. She assumed he said bitch. It could have been a different word but who really could tell?  
His hand cracked across her face and she almost savoured the pain, relishing in the look of fury on his face. Grinning at him, her mouth stained with blood, she forgot about his friend until Marion’s screams finally were audible.   
“Cal!”   
“Let’s go.” The other mans voice was almost bored as he grabbed the fae’s arm, dragging him away from her. Finally, she could see the cell in its entirety, Marion curled up, tears pouring down her face and Fenrys growling. But Cal, where Cal had been, there was nothing left but an empty pair of iron chains.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Cal had been gone for 2 days.   
At least that what Marion thought. She had been trying to track the time of day through the light levels but Lea didn’t care. It felt like eternity. No one had come in since then. They were all alone. Marion was rehearsing under her breath, she had a new plan.   
Lea had given up hope with plans considering the last twenty hadn’t worked. She was still nursing a bruise on her shoulder from trying to break the chains. Lost in her own thoughts, she didn’t stir until the outside door creaked open.   
Marion looked up hopefully as a small figure clothed entirely in black strode inside. It was a female this time, Lea noted, most definitely a fae.  
Her black suit was almost skin tight and Lea could see the faintest glimpse of weapons, stored in secret pockets. Marion cleared her throat, before starting with her very rehearsed speech.   
“My friends and I are just lost travellers. We mean no one any harm. If we can just be freed, we’ll be on our way.” At least her mother had taught her something.   
Marion had Elide’s legendary skill for lying and manipulating. And even Lea, who knew perfectly well that it was a ruse found herself falling for Marion’s earnest eyes and promises to not cause any trouble. The figure in black leaned against the walls, staring in at them.   
Confused for a second, she then realized that underneath the black hood was a mask, covering the females entire face.   
“So, if you’ll just please let us go. We won’t cause any trouble. We just want to get home.” Marion finished with a pleading look, one that she had used on her mother and father to great advantage. Lea held her breath, hoping and praying to whatever deity could be listening to let it work. Instead, the fae threw her head back and laughed.  
“Well done girl. I almost believed you.” Her voice was higher then Lea expected, and heavily accented. The accent was unfamiliar, from a land that she hadn’t visited she supposed.  
Her heart sank. The girl wasn’t going to let them out, she didn’t believe Marion.   
“Don’t feel too bad,” she continued, “One of these morons probably would have. Unfortunately for you, I’m not as stupid as they are.” She unlocked the main cell door and strode inside. Her eyes immediately went to the dried blood beside Lea, and she laughed again.   
“But, luckily for you.” She continued, walking over to Marion. “I’m not one of them,” She reaches into her pocket, producing a key. She unlocks Marion’s chains before striding over to Fenrys. It didn’t take very long before, he was free too, rubbing his wrists.   
The girl strode over to her, sliding the key into her lock. She was barely free for an instant before the girl was slammed into the wall of the prison, Fenrys gripping her throat. “Who the rutting hell are you?” He snapped, pushing on her windpipe so hard that Lea was surprised that the girl wasn’t gasping for breath. Faster then Lea could see, Fenrys was on the ground and the girl was pinning him.   
“Really,” her voice sounded breathless. “Going to attack the girl who just released you. Now that’s not very smart, now is it?” Releasing Fenrys, she looked at Lea.   
And even though her eyes weren’t visibly, she could almost feel the weight of her glare. “Get your dog in line, witch.” She sneered as Fenrys got to his feet, his face twisted in a glare.   
“Come on Fen.” Marion grabbed his arm, hauling him towards the door. She shoved him through it before holding out her hand to Lea.   
Keeping a careful eye on the fae female, who now appeared to be checking her gloves for rips, Lea grabbed Marion’s hand and fled the cell. Pushing the door to the outside world open, she froze at the scene that awaited them. It was a massacre. Dead bodies were strewn around and the dirt was practically red with blood. She hesitantly stepped out of the doorway and immediately found herself staring at the face of the man who had threatened her.   
His wide eyes stared at the sky. Tearing her eyes away from his, her stomach dropped as she noticed that his body lay a couple feet away.  
“Come on,” Fenrys muttered, partially to himself but grapping Marion’s hand. “let’s get out of here.” They had barely made it a couple steps before a voice called after them.  
“I wouldn’t go that way.” The fae female was lounging in the door, unconcerned with the ruin of the camp before her. “That way is almost certain death,” she casually prowled forwards and Lea couldn’t help but flinch back.  
Who the hell was she? Someone who can murder this many, so fast. And she didn’t even seem bothered by it.  
“So is that way, “she pointed behind her, “and that way,” to her left, “and that way doesn’t look so good either.” She finished, pointing to her right.  
“So where are we supposed to go then?” Marion demanded, dropping hers and Fenrys’s hand. She was shivering from the cool breeze. Lea at least had a jacket, she didn’t.   
“Not my job to figure that out.” The other girl shrugged casually and turned as if to go.   
“Wait.” It was Marion who stepped forward. Turning back around, the fae purred “Yes?”   
“Guide us. You seem to know your way around. Help us.” Stepping forward, Lea grabbed at Marion’s arm. This girl was dangerous. No fucking way was she going to let her guide them. She could stab them in the back when they were sleeping. This was a horrible idea.   
“Now why would I do that?” The female sounded bored, but not angry. Fenrys was glaring at Marion, even as he stepped forward, clearly to refute whatever offer Marion was about to make. But Marion shook her off and shot Fenrys a glare of her own. Stepping forward, head high she looked at the fae.   
“I am Marion Lochan, heir to the lady of Perranth. If you help us to Terrasen, I will see that you are justly rewarded.”  
Shit.  
Motherfucking shit.  
She had to use her name, didn’t she? Lea waited with baited breath, readying herself to fight the fae. She could see Fenrys, beside her, doing the same.   
“Justly rewarded.” The girl mused, uncurling her hands from fists.   
“Yes.” Marion stated calmly, like she wasn’t talking to a girl who appeared to have slaughtered an entire camp.   
“I go to the border of Terrasen, no farther.” Lea felt her eyes widened as she stared at Fenrys in panic. He stepped forward, ready to interrupt but Marion held up her hand to silence him, eyes focused on the fae. “Fine.” Marion said curtly, extending her hand  
“Do we have a deal?” The female fae hesitated for a minute before reaching out and taking it. “Looks like you’ve got yourself a guide.” Lea couldn’t see the girl’s face but she swore she was smiling as she flexed her fingers.  
“You can call me Maia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope that you enjoy! You can also follow me on Tumblr, same name and I post there much more often! Cheers!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can help.” She whispered, letting herself lean against him. “You’re needed here. We have enough men, we can find them quickly.”   
> She pushed away so she could look into his eyes, “Promise?”   
> “I promise Fireheart.”

Chapter 4  
“This is a stupid idea.” Fenrys hissed, leaning closer to Marion as she plaited a lock of her hair, clearly unbothered.   
Trying to intimidate Marion was hard, given that Marion was basically as tall as Fenrys.   
“She will kill us in our sleep!” Moving from the fence she was perched on, Lea glared at them before returning to watching the girl. Did they need to fight so loudly? And for so long. What was done was done, as far as she was concerned. They were stuck with the fae so they may as well make the best of it. With what the girl had done at the camp, Lea repressed a shudder, she probably would have already tried to kill them if she wanted them dead. The only question in her mind was why the girl wouldn’t accompany them into Terrasen? She would get a bigger payoff from their parents if she came to the throne personally. Speaking of her, she was bartering for horses with a nearby vendor. The man was violently shaking and his face was visibly pale. Clearly the girl drew a hard bargain.   
“What’s happening?” Marion leaned over her shoulder to watch.   
“See!” she proclaimed to Fenrys. “Like you could get us horses that fast.” A derisive snort was the only answer she got. The man had separated off 3 larger horses from his brood.  
Taking them, the fae led the horses away, leaving behind the vendor shaking in his shoes. Pulling away from the fence, Lea held her hand out for a lead. “Here.” The girl handed her a horse brusquely before handing one to Marion.   
“Thank you.” Lea muttered sarcastically under her breath. Marion brushed her hand down the flank of her mount, who seemed to be the quietest of the bunch. Lea’s was fidgeting, pulling at the line, and Lea supressed the urge to thoroughly curse at it.  
And the fae. She’d rather like to curse at her too.   
“Thank you.” Marion called out to the female.   
Maia, Lea supposed she should call her. Still, the girl didn’t seem like a Maia, Maia was almost too human for her. All she had seen of the girl was a violent creature who seemed more animal then man. The fae hadn’t removed her hood so all Lea had seen of her was a slight glimpse of the black mask she wore under her armour.   
Marion didn’t seem bothered by Maia’s silence or unwillingness to show her face. And Fenrys, well Fenrys was pissed. Speaking of the warrior, he came around the corner with a angry look on his face. As he took his horse from the girl, he leaned over her and hissed something, too low for Lea to hear.   
She barely came up to his chest but her answering snarl was so vicious that Lea felt a slight chill run down her spine. Even Fenrys took a step back.   
“There’s only three horses.” Marion piped up, her cheery voice breaking the standoff. “What are you going to do?”   
The girl glanced over her shoulder, “I have a horse.” That accent. Where had Lea heard it before? It sounded familiar but she just couldn’t place it.   
Maia stepped away from the three horses and whistled, a low echoing sound. Bursting out of the forest almost immediately, came a gangly grey horse. It was shorter then the rest of their mounts and oddly put together with a beautiful face, thin body, yet legs the size of tree trunks.   
It ran to the girl, snuffling at her palm, for a sugar cube. “That can’t keep up!” Fenrys objected, crossing his arms.   
“She…...” Maia emphasized, looking straight at the warrior, “can keep up just fine. I would worry about your own mount.” Fenrys’s lips pulled into a snarl and Lea rolled her eyes.   
This was ridiculous. Stepping forward, she pulled her lips back, the way she’d seen her mother do it, showing her iron teeth. She often used this expression on the village boys when they called her names. It always turned their faces to expressions of absolute terror but the female seemed unimpressed.   
“Both of you knock it off, I’m not dealing with your bullshit for any longer.” Fenrys backed down, looking like he’d very much like to rip out her throat, but the female strode forward, until she was a pace away from Lea.   
Her voice came out low and guttural, almost illegible with her accent. “I’d like to remind you that when you met me, I had slaughtered half a village and I didn’t give a half a damn.” She moved in closer and whispered in Lea’s ear, sending chills up her spine. “I don’t give a damn who your mother is. You don’t give me orders. Or if you would like to keep playing a witch queen,” She pulled away, taking a step backwards.   
Lea tried to keep her knees from shaking as she clenched her hands into fists. Maybe Fenrys was right, this was a bad idea.   
“I’ll bury a knife in your stomach like I did with the other bitch who tried to boss me around.” Lea nodded quickly, as the blood rushed out of her face. As Maia turned back to her horse, Lea looked down at her hands.  
Her iron nails had slid out, digging into her palms. Slowly unclenching them, the blue blood staining her palms, her hands started to shake.   
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Three hours on a horse and Marion was exhausted.   
It was hard enough dealing with the pain of the saddle without feeling Fenrys’s glare burning a hole into her back. And Lea wasn’t too happy either.   
She had no idea what Maia had said to her but her hands had been shaking so badly that Lea had barely been able to hold the reins. She had to admit, she was worried about the girl that she had brought into the group. She hadn’t been thinking and Maia seemed just as desperate as they were to travel unnoticed.   
“There’s an inn about 2 hours away, we can stop there.” Maia broke her train of thought. Her horse had indeed kept up. In fact, it was her horse that was now leading them.   
Fenrys’s horse had fallen behind in an ironic twist of fate. Lea seemed content to travel slower, just to keep away from Maia. That left Marion as the closest to the front. She pushed her horse, urging him to go a little faster.   
Maia looked over her shoulder before slowing her horse a tiny bit for Marion to catch up. “So,” Marion fought to keep her breath steady as they rode at the furiously fast pace that Maia had set. “Where are you from? Your accent, I swear I’ve heard it before.”   
“Nowhere important.” Marion bit her lip, looking away. She seemed unwilling to talk, and for Marion, who had always won people over within seconds, this was uncharted territory.   
She had never been like Lea. Lea was naturally strong, talented, fast. Lea could easily win a fight, even if she hadn’t shown up to training for weeks.   
She, on the other hand, had to work twice as hard as Lea or Cal.   
Cal…. A stab of guilt shook her. They hadn’t thought about Cal at all.   
“Did you see anyone be taken by a fae, back at the camp? A boy with brown hair and blue eyes?” She couldn’t believe how little they had thought about him, after he had been taken.   
“Your friend escaped.” That was it, one single sentence but it brought a wave of relief through her. “How do you know that?” She demanded.   
“I saw him. He fought off two guards, I killed the other three. Told him to run.”   
Marion let out a tiny gasp, “Thank you. You didn’t have to do that.” The only answer she got was Maia pushing her horse forward so she couldn’t keep up. Marion fell back until she was in line with Lea.   
Lea’s blue eyes were distracted, so much so, that Marion had to tap her leg to get her attention. “Hello.” She murmured, like she’d just been pulled out of a daydream. Marion relayed the message and Lea straightened up.   
“That’s good. Do you think he made it home?” Marion shrugged, stretching out her aching leg.  
“Cal’s smart.” Fenrys had caught up with them. The warrior looked at Marion and then turned to Lea. “He’ll figure it out and get himself home.”   
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
All it took was two words for the Queen of Terrasen to start running.   
“Cal’s back.” Ever since he, Marion and Leanna hadn’t made it back, she had been so worried that she hadn’t been able to eat.   
She sprinted around another corner of the castle, struggling to catch her breath. Flinging open the door, Aelin was greeted by her court and Adarlan’s rulers crowded into a very small chamber, with a very pale Cal sitting in the middle.  
“Is he alright?” she demanded, reaching her hand over to Rowan. His warm green eyes blinking at her as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She leaned into him, trying to slow her racing heartbeat.   
“I’m fine.” Cal’s eyes were huge and his arms were wrapped around himself. Lysandra was rocking him slightly and Aedion held his hand.  
“I got away, Marion and Lea didn’t! Neither did Fenrys.”   
“It’s ok” Dorian soothed him. Despite how wild his eyes were with worry for his lost daughter, a slight glimmer of relief was still within them for Cal’s safe return.   
The witch, on the other hand, was in the same state as Lorcan. Wild with worry to the point where they could barely keep themselves sitting still.   
“You left my daughter.” Manon growled, her iron teeth sliding over her normal ones. Lysandra snarled at her, wrapping her arms tighter around Cal.   
“I left them.” Cal muttered under his breath with horror. “I didn’t mean too.” His eyes filled with tears, as Aedion tried to comfort him.  
“It’s not your fault, Cal.” Rowan stepped forward, his arm still wrapped around Aelin. “Just tell us what you know, and we’ll find them.”   
“I don’t know where they moved too but there was a girl. A girl, I got two guards down and she killed the other ones. All she told me was to run. I didn’t recognize her, she had a hood on, she didn’t speak with a familiar accent either.”   
She shot Rowan a look, a female fae alone?  
He raised his eyebrows in return. It happens. I’m more worried about where they are then some mystery girl. “It was just south of Adarlan. It took me a seven days walk, but they were still moving when they took me out. They could be anywhere.”   
Rowan nodded, looking back at Lorcan. “We’ll start there and we’ll keep looking until we find them.” He leaned down next to Cal, taking his other hand. “Thank you, Cal, it’ll be ok. We’ll find them.”   
Aelin shot Dorian a meaningful glance and together they started hustling the rest of the people out, leaving Aedion and Lysandra alone with their son. Rowan shut the door behind him, looking around at the group   
“I’ll go.” Lorcan stepped forward first, “I’ll come.”   
“I will.” Dorian volunteered. “My people can spare me if Manon stayed.”   
Manon growled at her husband, “I will not stay behind like some helpless little…” “No one is saying that,” Dorian pulled his wife aside, obviously getting ready for an argument.  
Better him then her she supposed. “I’ll go.” Aedion stepped out from the door. His eyes were red and he looked exhausted.   
“Don’t you want to stay?” Aelin said softly, looking at how exhausted her cousin was.   
He was already shaking his head, “I can help. I need to help.” He directly added that comment to Lorcan, who gave him a grateful glance. As much as Lorcan could look grateful. At least, it wasn’t outright hostility.   
“Excellent.” Her mate concludes. “We leave tomorrow?” A general murmur of agreement and Rowan pulled her off to the side.   
“I can help.” She whispered, letting herself lean against him. “You’re needed here. We have enough men, we can find them quickly.”   
She pushed away so she could look into his eyes, “Promise?”   
“I promise Fireheart.”


End file.
